Wasted Time
by edwrdlvr11
Summary: Edward tries to talk some sense into Jacob after he flees Edward and Bella's wedding. A fight breaks out. Will anyone come out alive? 1st fanfic so be nice please : good story crappy summary R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly, the gorgeous Edward Cullen and Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. :( I think I'll go cry now. **

**Jacob POV (Point of View)**

The trees rustled slightly to my left, but I ignored them, I'd known he was coming; I could _smell_ him. He smelled terrible, a sickly sweet smell, like caramel burning. When he stepped into the clearing, his scent filled my head making my thoughts cloudy and sluggish.

"Jacob?" his voice was soft, like velvet. I clenched my teeth.

"Edward." I said coldly, keeping my back to him.

"Listen, Jacob, I know we're not on best…terms, but-"

"Leave me alone, leech." I said bitterly turning on him. I staggered, his expression caught me off guard; he looked sad and maybe… hopeful. I quickly shook off the feeling of remorse and let the fury envelope me. My hands trembled slightly and I smiled, just what I wanted.

"I am.. disappointed.. I guess, for her I mean," he said slowly, obviously hearing my thoughts, "Jacob, please, do this for Bella, she desperately wants you to be there."

"Why should I go her wedding? I love her!" I was getting angry now, my whole body shaking. Why couldn't Bella she how much she was hurting me? "Plus, she's marrying _you_!"

"Jacob, calm down or you'll get us both killed." His voice was sharp as a whip. We don't both have to die; I thought sourly hoping he was paying attention.

"Jacob, no. Think of Bella, you love her remember? You don't want her to be in pain any more than I do. Trust me; Jacob a fight to the death will do no one any good." I knew Bella couldn't live without him, but she could be just as happy with me. Couldn't she? Still, hearing _him_ say the words aloud, made the fury bubble up inside me explode and I had to work to maintain my human form.

"She could be happy with me, you know." I hissed through my teeth. This bloodsucker doesn't deserve Bella's angelic heart.

"Jacob, please, this means a lot to her- to _us._" He looked as if he was stabbed in the heart as he said this, but my expression never softened. I simply glared at him with renewed ferocity.

"How the hell do you expect me to just stand there with a smile on my face?!" I was screaming at him now. "I don't know how I can watch her walk past me into your arms!" My face was just inches from his and my nose burned with a red hot fire. He remainded calm, though. Which aggravated me. I wanted to make him just as mad as he was making me. But deep inside I knew what I really wanted... I wanted to see Edward Cullen dead, gone with the purple smoke.

"Bella would never forgive you, Jacob." he whispered this so silently that I barely heard it even with my sensative werewolf hearing.

"I don't care about Bella anymore!" I hadn't meant to say that, but it came out anyway. I knew that I still loved Bella, more than I loved myself, but my fury was blocking out my true feelings. I've been holding back my real fury up 'til now but this time my self control was surpassed. I felt my limps strecting as my new tux ripped with the sudden expanse of my body. A fiery heat came over my body in waves and fur sprouted from my arms my skin literally ripping to reveal a thick forest of russet fur beneath. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward take a involuntary step back but his eyes never left me, pure hatred radiating between us.

In a matter of seconds, the transformation was complete. Along with my human form, my rational human feelings shredded and disappeared. Rage, hatred and pure vengence filled my head and heart. The buring of vampire scent eveloped my nose sending shivers down my spine. Whipping my head around, I saw Edward staring at me with loathing eyes, full of betrayal and hate. I hesitated for a moment, and sprang.

He grunted as my weight knocked him to the ground, my dagger like claws making inch deep rakes in his chest. He did not cry out but I saw the pain in his eyes, physical pain this time. Before he could throw me off, I tore at his arm with my deadly teeth, a huge chunk was removed and I tossed it into the forest. He confused me, he seemed to have no interest in harming me- _He's only acting, _my wolf half reminded me, _take him- now! _Once again, the rage took me over and I was surprised and somewhat pleased when his limp body was hurled into the forest, by me I'm guessing, followed by a sickening crash.

Thriving on pure instinct and adrenaline, I lifted my muzzle to the sky and let out a long, blood chilling howl.

**A/N I hoped you liked this chapter... well I need some ideas if I want to continue the story... so drop a line! C'mon you know you want to! Edwrdlvr11**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this chapter's kinda boring more of... place holder I guess. More action in the next one I promise. Oh, yea I still don't own Twilight (or Edward.) :(**

**Alice POV**

I watched scornfully as Edward's white form disappeared through the trees. _You're wasting your time, Edward, _I screamed at him with my mind. I could just imagine that crazy look of determination on his face... A loud sniffling came from my right- twisting my head, I could see Bella trying desperately to hold her tears back. I quickly came to her side, no use in ruining the makeup. I patted her back reasuringly and she slumped into me.

"Oh, Alice!" she cried. I sighed so much for the makeup. "Why did he go?" Honestly, I had no idea what Edward was thinking, or what would happen. It made me uncomfortable...being blind. I searched my mind's eye for him, but it came up blank. I'd already guessed he'd gone after the dog, however useless that may be.

"He's gone after your werewolf friend." No use in lying to Bella, she's bound to figure it out anyway. She pulled her head from my chest to look at me with her big brown eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek, and wiped it away quickly.

"That's all? Edward will still marry me?" I laughed; how oblivious Bella is! Can't she see he's only following the dog for her?

"Silly human," I cooed softly, like a mother to a child, "You have no idea how much he loves you." She sighed, relieved I suppose. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper beckon to me. God, he looks hot in that suit... hmm... might have to buy him another one of those...

"Alice, I think Jasper wants you." Bella reminded me. I nodded, and she gave me a little smile. I kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand before turning away. As I glided through the clearing, I could obviously tell that people weren't happy with my brother. Some kids from our school glared as I walked past. Mike Newton even looked a little pleased with the turn of events. I didn't have to be a mindreader to know what he was thinking. Charlie looked especially murderous, maybe a little disappointed he left his shotgun home. Even Renee looked a little angry.

My family was at the far side of the clearing away from all the nasty stares. We wouldn't have minded anyway. I could tell from the way they stood that they were all stressed. Only Emmett and Rosalie (and of course Edward) were missing from the little semicircle.

"He's ruining my wedding!" I grumbled as soon as I joined the circle. Jasper patted my hand and a wave of serenity passed over me. "Don't..." I mumbled feebly the calmness was still choking me. Emmett and Rosalie soon joined us looking equally pissed off. Jasper worked his magic, and their expressions softened some.

"Can you see anything Alice?" Carlisle asked. Always calm, even without Jasper. I searched for Edward once again to come up blank _again._

I sighed still with wolf boy, eh? "No, he's with Jacob Black or some other werewolf."

"I suspected as much when Jacob left quite suddenly." Aww! So, he's the one that ruined my wedding! I'll have to beat that boy until his fur is on the inside! Maybe Edward a little too.

"So, what's the plan?" Emmett asked wrapping his thick arm around Rosalie. Carlisle pondered for a moment his brow creased, showing he was in deep concentration.

"I think we shall wait for Edward to return." He finally said, though he looked unsure. Rosalie opened her mouth the say something, probably a rude comment about Edward, but before she could, off in the distance we heard a lone wolf howl. I knew I wasn't imaging things because my family all wore identical looks of horror.

Before anyone of use could take a breath, screams erupted from the other side of the clearing. Everyone of us whipped our heads at the same time, as if on cue. Quickly, we picked out the source of the screaming. Two abnormally large wolves stood by the trees, snarling and foaming at the mouth ready to attack.

**A/N haha! a cliffy for ya! sorry it was kinda boring but more action next! I'd also like to thank the people that reviewed! You have no idea how much I appriciate it! Critisim is welcome, as long as it's helpful! C'mon don't be afraid, DROP A LINE!! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally! Action for you guys! Sorry, I'll _try _not to do anymore cliffies... but it's just so fun. Anywho, replica.of.bella., you will finally get to find out why Edward didn't fight back. Yay!! Wait I forgot I don't own Edward... yay? **

**Edward POV **

The pain in my leg stabbed me every step I took. I would have run faster, but my limp made me slow and prone to fall. Running has never been a battle for me, but I guess with a shattered leg it makes matters different. Jacob has been stalking me for the past ten minutes. Breathing was difficult when my chest was torn to shreds so I stopped all together... but it felt unbelievably unnatural.

My shoulder burned with such fire that I've never felt before, except for my 'rebirth.' _I should have fought back, _I thought miserably, _I could have easily killed him. _But that was it, if I'd killed him then and there I don't think Bella could have forgiven me. I was so desperately confused that I hadn't noticed Jacob coming closer, or maybe I was just lagging.

The sudden impact sent me rolling to the ground, gasping in pain as my leg slammed into the hard earth. He landed squarlely on my chest causing the little breath I had to whoosh out of my lungs in a sudden burst. I heard my ribs cracking as my body tried to maintain his weight. Strangely, I could not feel any pain, at least not yet, hmm... how nice.

The beast dove for my neck narrowly missing me by inches. I weakly tossed him from me no longer able to support his weight. He landed in a heap of fur and fury, clearly unharmed by my weak attempt. Spittle dripped from his open mouth his tongue hanging out the side looking at me with such rage that I thought no one could. He licked his lips and it reminded me of a gunman shining his pistols... a shiver ran through my body. We circled eachother cautiously, it brought back memories of Victoria that made me wince. Except this was one opponent I would not defeat- for Bella's sake. It was either run or be killed.

As we circled, I caught a bit of Jacob's thoughts, _Kill him, _it sounded like Jacob in some ways but it didn't have the same tone as Jacob's thoughts usually did; it didn't _feel_ like him. I tried harder to find the real Jacob hiding inside this bloodthristy irrational one. **Bella... A/N (Jacob's real thoughts are in BOLD) **It was a ghost of a thought feeble compared to the overpowering wolfy one. I couldn't even hear the rest of the pack in his mind, so I doubted they could hear him. His mind was confusing. I'd never encountered two beings fighting for dominance in one body... It was obvious the dangerous side of Jacob was winning the battle.

I had to tell Carlisle... it was just so strange. I didn't know what was possessing Jacob, but I knew it would murder me and any one in its path at all costs. It didn't care about Bella, it didn't care about the pack, it didn't even care about the real Jacob. I can't say how I knew this it just seemed right though. This conclusion scared me. What will happen when the real Jacob Black disappears? All hell will break loose. I just hoped Jacob Black could hold on while this monster took him over.

The wolf coiled as if ready to spring, his thoughts were so primitive I had no doubt it was the monster acting on its own will, and lunged at me. I quickly stepped out of the way graceful as ever. I was gone in a flash running as fast as I possibly could, must faster than a werewolf. Despite my leg, which was surely broken by this point, I kept running. I don't think I've ever ran faster in my whole life. I could hear Jacob roar in fury over and over again. The pure unhumaness of his eyes startled me, appearing in my vision over and over.

I very nearly passed the little meadow in my rush, but I stopped suddenly almost colliding with a tree. I limped into the clearing to be greeted by more bloodshed. I'm delirious, I told myself this can't happening... not today not my wedding day.

I stood at the edge of the clearing watching people flee from two fearsome werewolves with bloody muzzles. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Bella turned, looking like and angel in her gown, and made eye contact with me I can't help but smile at her beauty. Then, the pain finally hit me; in my chest, with my broken ribs, and most painfully my leg. I swayed unsteadily never leaving my angel's brown eyes, she screamed. I wonder why she screams then I see. In the corner of my vision a huge beast lunges at me, still moving in slow motion. My leg gives out beneath me and I collapse to the forest floor, my face to the sky. I remember my last thought before I surrendered to darkness, _I hope I will remember Bella in hell. _

**A/N: So how'd you like that one? I thought it was good... kinda scary huh? With the whole Jacob counter-part thing. Well I'm pretty proud of myself (besides ruining Bella's wedding) Any suggestions are welcome! Thanks so much again! I'll update soon if you drop a line!!**


	4. Authors Note HELP!

**Ok people, sorry I haven't been posting but I have a major writer's block! I have no idea what to do next! So you all gotta help me! Just post ideas in reviews or watever. **

**Thanks!! :)**

**edwrdlvr11**


End file.
